


First Times

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blindness, Bondage, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hellhounds, Hurt Dean Winchester, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves first times</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of rape and torture at Sam's hand.

Sam loves first times. He’s blinded Dean for tonight’s festivities, laid him out on a table, legs spread wide, so beautiful that Sam wishes this first time was for him.

Dean thrashes as a wet nose probes his balls, a rough tongue licks his opening. The table shudders as front paws land heavily and sulfurous breath fills Dean’s nostrils.

The hellhound’s thick flesh slowly splits Dean open until it’s locked up, swollen knot inside, acid spunk flowing, melting Dean’s insides. His sightless eyes are wide with terror and he screams in agony, choking as Sam’s hot come fills his mouth.


End file.
